What Can I Do?
by dragonsgirl1010
Summary: She stood in the door of his classroom a little first year, holding a slip for the teacher most likely. Her hair a puff of curled brown, her head held high highlighting the determination in her brown eyes. The school uniform she wore pleated and perfect, shirt tucked in and skirt the appropriate length, everything about her said teachers' pet. Said perfect.
1. Chapter 1

She stood in the door of his classroom a little first year, holding a slip for the teacher most likely. Her hair a puff of curled brown, her head held high highlighting the determination in her brown eyes. The school uniform she wore pleated and perfect, shirt tucked in and skirt the appropriate length, everything about her said teachers' pet. Said perfect. Shaking his head with a jab to his twins' side and pointing toward her with a snicker and smirk, this was going to be a fun one. George jerked his head up and examined her before joining in with the snickering. She handed the note over to the teacher before taking a seat in the front row; Fred couldn't help but watch her through the class period. George shot him a look which Fred returned before smirking at one another.

They shared classes with the teacher's pet and Fred would watch her in each for a couple months before they saw her bushy hair walking across the football field at the end of the day, where they also caught a black-haired boy, and familiar gingers walking with her. They turned to each other and smirked, watching their sister and the pet climb onto the bleachers and get comfortable. Fred watched the pet a little closer than George before shaking it off and heading in to change for practice. All of football practice Fred couldn't stop glancing up to the bushy haired girl with his sister, something about her kept his focus. For the tenth time he shook his head and went back to practice, teasing his little brother and friend. They've known Harry since the start of school when Ron kept bringing him home, but he never knew that the teachers' pet was their friend as well.

After that she was always with Ginny in the bleachers during football practice but was always gone by the time, they got back from changing and were ready to go. Ginny refused to give up the name of her friend and they both knew better then to ask Ron he would just question them and throw a fit. Fred sighed as he watched her walk up to the bleachers, today was one of the few her uniform wasn't proper, and her head wasn't held as high. They would occasionally see her with her uniform mussed and a little stained in areas. Fred never put much thought into it but occasionally, it would catch his curiosity and ask Ginny but again she never answered. Eventually she was staying later till Ginny and she walked off the bleachers together when the boys were ready before running off again. She never stayed long enough to meet them with Ginny.

As the months continued, they started seeing her less at practice, when they saw her in school her head wasn't held as high anymore. When Christmas Break rolled around Fred was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to see her for a while, that was until he saw her standing with Ginny, Harry, and Ron waiting for them and Percy to go home.

She never lifted her head to greet them and no one said her name till Percy showed. "Come on Hermione it's time to go." Harry said to her softly wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the car.

"Hey Harry. Hermione good to see you, been a while." Percy greeted them as they all climbed into the car and headed off for home, for some reason it struck a nerve for Fred that a dick like Percy knew her name and has talked to her, but they haven't. Percy continued, "Why haven't you been to the meetings lately 'Mione?"

She just shrugged her shoulders at him and that seemed to end the conversation between them, Fred had taken the front seat while George sat next to Harry and Ron in the far back, Hermione and Ginny were in the row ahead of the three closest to the front. When they arrived at their house and were gathering out did it dawned on Fred that Hermione had a duffel bag with her. They all moved into the house at different rates, Percy, then the twins, and finally the last four.

Their mom prepared to greet them all and ask them about their finals, but before she asks the last four, she saw Hermione and pulled into a big hug. "Oh, Hermione it's been so long, I'm glad you'll be here for a bit." Mom started as she let her go and guided ahead of the others. "So, you'll be in Ginny's room, we were able to gather a spare mattress from Bill's old room."

Hermione gave a small noise of approval and when their mom released her Ginny and the other two took her upstairs. The twins watched in wonder for a minute before going about their normal business. Fred couldn't help his mind from wondering to the girl and wondering how he and George seem to be the only ones to have not met this girl. Flopping on to their beds the twins went about their business, discussing the pranks they could play on the family during the next few weeks.

"We could set a bucket about Ron's room filled with glue and feathers." Fred suggested but when George shook his head he sighed.

"What could be a good prank to introduce the new girl?" George questioned.

Fred's eyes shot wide at the mention of her and before he could stop himself asked, "Why is it we seem to be the only ones to have never met this girl?"

"Probably because we're never here on the weekends. Why do you care?" George questioned back giving his twin a look they both knew too well.

"I don't care, it just seemed odd." Fred replied giving his twin the same look, not to long into their staring contest they both burst into laughter before they heard a loud shriek. Both rushed out of their room and toward where they heard the sound come from, they barged in to find Ginny and a very undressed Hermione. They both froze on the spot, Fred recovered enough to notice the bruises along her body focusing a little more on the words carved into her breasts then was necessary when he realized he couldn't make it out with the scabs and bruises covering it.

"Get Out! Get out!" They heard her scream while she was pulling up a shirt to hide her chest and felt as Ginny was forcing them from them room. The door slammed in their faces before they recovered and wondered back to their room. Fred couldn't help but want to take her away and care for her, help her recover.

"Well that's not what I was expecting but I'm not complaining of the view, she has a very nice rack." George said when they sat back on their beds, Fred only nodded. "What did you think Gred?"

"I think she needs help; she was covered in bruises and scars." Was Fred's only response and before George could ask, they heard their mother shout up that it was dinner time.

Everyone was huddled around the table, conversation everywhere but all Fred could do was watch Hermione, every move she made he was watching, and noticed that she wore a long sleeve shirt that covered her hands. He noticed that Ginny was also very attentive to her, any time she reached for something across the table Ginny beat her to it. Once they all finished their dinner, they made their way to the living room to spend some time together. Ginny practically held Hermione hostage not letting her do anything alone nor letting her have her phone, any time it would beep Ginny was there reading it and deciding whether to give it to her or not. Fred turned his attention away from them and went over the rest of the room. Percy was in his own corner reading over the paper with an intense stare, mom and dad cuddled up together just talking, Ron and Harry were sat at Ginny and Hermione's feet talking, and George was on his phone. Fred decided to get out his own phone and play on it hoping it'll distract him from watching Hermione more.

Everyone began to make their ways off to bed as it got later, Hermione was the first with Ginny on her heels, not to long after Harry and Ron were running to catch up with them, then mom, then dad, and Percy was on his way when the twins decided to head up. George lied on his bed, Fred not far behind him when he realized he had left his phone in the living room. Sighing Fred went out to grab it, on his way back to his room he heard a lot of noise coming from Ginny's room and stopped to listen.

"Guys I really just want to go to bed." Fred heard Hermione sigh out almost to low to hear through the door.

"Not till you talk to us. What's been going on?" Harry said, Fred got a little closer when he heard a gasp and a shout. "Hermione!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hermione, please we're worried about you. You haven't been you in a very long time." Fred heard Ron's voice this time.

"You're our best friend, we just want to help." Ginny voiced.

"I tried to leave him ya know?" Hermione's soft voice shook, Fred was worried and ready to jump in to see what was going on when he heard her continue. "I didn't want to be there anymore, I thought maybe I was getting a crush on someone else. He wasn't too pleased." There was a minute of silence before a chuckle ran through the door that sent a deep shiver through Fred's spine. "He kept trying to get me to tell him who it was and when I wouldn't say it just seemed to get worse. I really didn't wish to put anyone else in his wrath so here I stay."

"You could have come to me; I could have helped." He heard Harry's shaky response.

"Can I go to bed now?" Hermione sounded tired. Fred took that moment to go back to his room where his twin was looking at him with a wild grin. Fred shook his head and lied on his bed facing away from George, staring at his wall just lost in thought till he passed out.

The next morning, he watched as Ginny, Harry, and Ron all fussed over Hermione, never once did she go anywhere alone, never once did her clothes shift to long, nor her phone once reached her hands. Fred was hoping maybe at some point he could catch her alone but throughout the entire break she was never once alone even late at night one of them was with her. He never overheard another conversation about her situation. He waited all break to get one moment to talk to her without someone around. George and he continued with their pranks and their jokes, but Fred also took notice of everything he could about Hermione. He noticed she liked to read, she was way ahead on schoolwork, she was very reserved but as the weeks passed by, she seemed to hold the confidence from the day he first saw her. Her head was held high, her eyes held determination; her outfits went to prim and proper once again. He even noticed that she got a traditional Weasley sweater, which was light brown with a white H.

The first time he saw her alone was the day before school started again, she was running from Ron's room wearing a pair of PJ shorts that if they were any smaller you'd see her ass, her shirt barley stayed on her shoulders, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. He watched her run with a smile on her face; she just barely got passed him when Ron and Harry ran behind her. He just stood and watched them run past him again and again for bit till Hermione managed to get into Ginny's room and close the door laughing.

The next morning, they were all huddled into the car, headed back to school. Hermione's spirits lifted once again, you could see the confidence she lost returning, her school uniform in perfect condition. George took the front seat this time; Fred sat by Ginny in the middle row, Hermione was in the middle of Harry and Ron in the back seat. Fred spent a bit of the ride trying to eavesdrop a bit but when they were almost there, and he got nothing he gave up.

The next few weeks of them being back Fred hadn't seen her once outside of class and even then, she hid in the background; she was never with Ron, Harry, and Ginny when he'd see them. He went back to his usual life, parties and girls on weekends, pranks during school and annoying Ginny and Ron at home instead of homework. It was nearing a month since Hermione was seen outside of school, George and Fred decided to go to a party a bit further out of their normal areas but the only way their mom was letting them go that far was if they took Ginny with them begrudgingly they agreed. Fred had been put on Ginny watch for a while but eventually got tired of following her and wondered off. Grabbing a cup from the table he downed it and another and another before moving on. What Fred wasn't prepared to find at that party was Hermione pinned to a wall with a blonde guy over her making out.

Fred didn't understand why he did it, but he called out to her, "Hermione, wasn't expecting to see you here." Hermione jumped a bit, the guy she was with pulled back with a large frown on his face.

"Fred…. Um… uh…. What are you doing here?" She was doing her best not to stumble over herself, her gaze never budging from the floor, her creating a curtain for her face. The black skinny jeans and skintight white V-neck t-shirt hid very little, but it affected him differently then if other girls were to wear it. It made him want to take her home and hide her from others view.

"George and I wanted something new this week, figured we'd go further from home. Ginny is here as well if you want me to get-"

"No!" Hermione shouted cutting him off, "I mean I'm sure she's enjoying herself I don't want to bug her."

Fred only nodded before looking over to the guy, giving him a nod and moving on to find Ginny. After a bit he found her making out with a guy a red cup still clutched to her hand, he decided to tap the guy on the shoulder and glare him down till he ran off.

"Fred! What was that for?!" Ginny shouted at him, he grabbed her hand and led her back to where he saw Hermione.

"Hermione's here and she is being very odd." Was all he could think to stay but when he felt her come to a complete stop, he turned to her. "She's not here alone, she's with some guy. She isn't being herself and I know I don't know her like you do but she's disappeared from hanging with you guys again and I want to know why."

Ginny sighed and pulled him into an empty room, "You can never tell her I told you this." She threatened before moving on, "She's not allowed to hang out with us which is why she's never around when you see us. All I really know is that her boyfriend is an abusive son of bitch and I also know she's beginning to take an interest in someone else. She wants out but to protect us and whoever she's interested in she's thinking of leaving school so she could be closer to him. I want my best friend back, but I don't know how to get her to listen."

Fred sighed and nodded his head, "I'll try talking to her, but I can't promise anything." Ginny shook her head quickly before walking off again. "Don't go kissing any more boy's missy or I'll be forced to tell." He threatened though they both knew it was all a joke. He wondered back to where he found Hermione the first time and when he didn't see her, he continued. He couldn't hear much over the music as he kept looking but as it got later, he gave up his search and went to gather Ginny and George.

"Fred…." He heard from behind him, he turned toward the noise and there she stood. Her clothes were torn, she was bleeding from somewhere, but he couldn't tell where from the dark corner she hid in, "Help me please."

"What can I do?" He asked her as he rushed over to her, but before she could answer she collapsed. He caught her just in time and pulled her close to him. Fred pulled off his jacket and covered her exposed body before rushing her out to the car before running and getting his siblings quickly and giving a brief detail of what he knew as he sped them off to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The three took Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's room once they got home, in the light it was easy to see where the damage was done a lot of the blood was coming from between her legs spreading out further, the boys were kicked out to get medical supplies as Ginny got her cleaned up and redressed. No one talked about what could have happened to her, none of them talked about the fading bruises nor the scars along her arms, they didn't speak about it that night, but they knew they would soon. After Ginny was satisfied with the cleanup and bandaging of her wounds, they called it a night no one wishing to wake their mom to tell her what happened. Fred laid awake that night, thinking about the sight again and again. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless and he hated seeing her like that, he missed the determined confident look she held when he first saw her, to see her smile and laugh like the last day of Christmas Break, to see her stop shutting down and pushing away from everything.

The next morning Fred was the first up and showered of the house, he was sneaking over to Ginny's room when the door opened slowly in front of him. Hermione looked like the dead had crawled from hell, her eyes lifeless, her body pale and very bruised in a lot space, a bruise forming around her throat and on her cheek. They both froze when they saw one another standing before the other.

Fred snapped out of it quickly, "You should still be in bed, Ginny would have a cow if you weren't there when she woke up." He tried speaking as gently as he could while going to place his hand on her shoulder but before he could she flinched back and moved away from him. She slowly slipped back into the room and closed the door quietly. Fred decided to wonder down to the kitchen to get some water and a small snack for her along with some pain meds. He was on his way back up when he noticed Ginny standing on the top stair looking at him.

"I'll take those from you." She whispered out; her voice was soft but firm. He handed it over and watched her walk off but when she stopped at the door, he turned her attention to him. "She won't talk to me so if you want answers, you're gonna have to wait and don't tell mom what happened."

Fred could only nod and watched her disappear into her room, he stared at the door for a few minutes and could only see the way Hermione looked that morning. It almost looked as though her soul was gone and he wasn't sure anything could bring it back, her eyes were lifeless there was no sign she was in there, but there she stood alive but dead. Fred shook his head and went back to his and George's room. Falling onto the bed he passed out for a couple hours till he heard a loud noise as if someone fell, quickly he was up and out the door with George on his trail. There was nothing that indicated any trouble till they got to the living room and there stood mom with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's bruises were gone, and Fred knew they were hidden with makeup, but the way she held herself had not changed since that morning, she was still gone. Looking around they noticed quite a few books were on the floor and most likely the cause of the noise.

"How come no one told me Hermione was going to be spending the night?" Mom had asked them, everyone stood there for a minute unsure how to answer.

"Oh, her ride had left, and her parents were out for the night so we brought her here, we're sorry mom it was just so late we didn't want to wake you." Ginny replied in a snap once she recovered, she shot the boys a quick look before turning to Hermione, "Come on Hermione let's pick up the books and head up to get ready for the day. I'm sorry we scared you mom."

Before their mom could reply the girls were already on their way back to Ginny's room, the twins looked at one another before heading back up to their room, just as they sat on the beds Ginny ran in, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on 'Mione?" Fred asked without much thought going to the nickname.

"We need to talk about what happened." Was her snipped response. "It took her an hour to cover the bruises that were going to be visible even with long sleeves and pants. Whatever happened we are lucky Fred found her first before someone else. So, Fred tell me what happened again."

Fred paused not wanting to think about it before he sighed and started in, "I had gone looking for you two to go home when I heard my name called from behind me, I turn and there she stood, her clothes were ripped and she had blood on her but because it was so dark I couldn't see where it had come from. I moved toward her to hear her a bit better when she asked me to help her and that's when she collapsed." Fred paused for minute watching his siblings' eyes go wide and shock settle onto their features before turning to Ginny and voicing the question that plagued him since the previous night, "Where did the blood come from Ginny?"

Ginny stood there a blank expression taking over her face, the boys stared at her and she stared back for nearly five minutes before her gaze fixed on the ground and she started in, "She has a lot of cuts around her body more towards where her shirt and pants sat, That's where a good portion came from. The rest of it I don't really feel comfortable talking about."

"How's she doing? She seems to be moving pretty well on her own even with that amount of damage." George commented, his gaze was a bit glazed over but still seemed concerned.

"I don't think she even feels it, I don't think she feels anything honestly." Ginny sighed out.

Hermione stayed with the Weasley's till Monday, she went back home after school, but she still hadn't spoken, her gaze still held the dead. After that Fred saw her around the other three a lot more but he suspected that wasn't really her choice at the end of the day. She spent a lot more time next to Ginny's side then the other two, but they all shrugged it off except Fred, he noticed long before that she felt most at ease with them, she's not overly girly like Ginny. She easily preferred jeans to skirts and t-shirts to tank tops, sneakers to heels, and natural to makeup but he saw her wearing more of it now then she did before.

It had been a couple months since the incident, but she was still soulless within her eyes, she was still mute and her stature remained lifeless, but she didn't shut everyone out anymore. Fred watched her closely every time she was over at the house, watching every movement in case she lapsed. He had wanted to speak with her about that night but kept deciding it best not too seeing as she looked as though she was recovering. That was till one Friday night the twins had just gotten home from a party, both looked pleased sporting their new hickeys. George had ran up to bed while Fred stopped to get a quick shower in but as he walked past the living room he heard soft sobs, letting his curiosity get the best of him he peaked around the corner and there Hermione sat, curled in a ball near the bookshelf. The fireplace had a lit fire slowly burning out but still bright enough to see the glistening tears on her cheeks. He watched her for a bit as she covered her mouth trying to muffle the cries, as she curled close to herself in her corner, as she tried hard to disappear into the shadows her hoodie and PJ pants seemed to swallow her whole.

When he had enough watching Fred walked over to her quietly before softly taking a seat next to her. "Hermione, what are you doing up at this hour?" He asked her as softly as he could not wanting to ask her why she was crying. Hermione stiffened and curled into herself even more turning so she faced away from him, he sighed before continuing, "Wasn't expecting you to be here tonight if I had I wouldn't have stayed at the party so long. Been hoping to see your pretty face all week."

She gave a soft giggle before she spoke softly her voice shaky, "Like you would give up a night of drinking and girls to be here with me. I'm just the boring book worm."

"Oh, come on, who wouldn't want to spend a whole night with someone who could tell you everything that has occurred in the world." Fred said a little closer to her ear but when she froze, he moved a little bit away from her. They sat in silence for a little bit, she had relaxed a little moving to face the wall in front of them instead of away from him. Fred decided to try and ask her what's been bothering him, "How did you know it was me that night?"

"I-I-I don't know, I just said a name it didn't even occur to me." Her answer was shaky and hitched.

"I know you haven't been the same in a long time, and I know we don't know each other very much but you can always come to me if you want to talk." He gently patted her shoulder before making a move to leave his seat. She grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him gently back down, "Don't leave, please. I know it's late, but I don't want to be alone right now."

"What about Ginny? I can go wake her for you." Fred offered; she shook her head before curling into his side a little. They stayed that way for a while, no words being said, no movements made, Fred noticed as her breathing returned to normal a bit before it got shallower as she fell asleep. He stayed beside her and fell asleep along with her. Fred knew when she was ready, she'd tell him everything but for now he could wait and let her heal in her own way.

The next morning Fred awoke alone on the floor, Hermione nowhere to be found. Shaking himself off he got up and wondered up to his before crashing on his bed not caring if he woke George with the noise. It was around noon when he was woken up by loud screaming and laughter. He turned over trying to block the noise out with his pillow but after ten minutes of it not helping, he crawled out of bed heading to take a very overdue shower.

By the time he got downstairs the noise had died down and all that could be heard was a bit of chatter from the living room. Peaking his head in as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Hermione surrounded by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She held a slight smile and the look in her eyes wasn't dead anymore but there still wasn't any light. Fred continued into the kitchen lost in thought, wondering if what he was feeling was as a big brother or as something more for the bushy haired pet. He knew one thing for certain, it didn't matter what or when he would be there for her and would do his best to protect her, from losing her light, to keep her next to him when she's ready.

Later that day when he was able to catch her alone, she was curled up with a book in the Livingroom while the others were outside. Fred decided that if he was going to talk to her about her leaving school it was now, just thinking about it seemed to dig a hole in his heart. So, he gently sat near her but far enough she could be comfortable before speaking, "Ginny told me that you were thinking about leaving school for your boyfriend. I just wanted to ask you to please stay, it wouldn't be the same without our resident know it all saving the rest of us from having to answer, and I know you'd be greatly missed."

"I don't know if I will or not honestly, I just don't want to be the reason the others are involved in this drama. I just want everything to stop. Really it's no big deal." She whispered not once looking away from the book. Fred shifted so he could look at her better and faintly made out the make up on her face.

"Did he hit you again?" He asked her softly, but as he watched her tense up and curl further away from him he went on to explain, " I saw those bruises and scars when George and I barged in while you were undressed a few months ago remember?"

"It's honestly nothing, I just got a little mouthy nothing big." She shrugged her shoulders while answering him meekly.

"Hermione, it's not my place and I know that, but I want to make sure you're okay and I don't want everyone else to lose you to this." Fred tried, offering a small smile hoping to ease her worry. "I'm still willing to listen if you need to talk, but I really think you need to get yourself out before you can't."

She turned a glare his way before gathering her book and walking to the stairs, "You're right it is none of your business."


End file.
